Poker Face
by EmeraldAndSilver
Summary: Songfic based on "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. What happens when the Slytherins invite the Gryffindors to a poker game to promote school unity? It's a nice piece of smutty slash featuring the Harry/Draco pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter universe was created by JK Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: This is some smutty, rated M slash. If you don't want to read about two boys kissing and etc, then please stop reading now.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to those who reviewed and favorited my previous songfic, especially _ineedacure _who really wanted to read a "Poker Face" songfic. I hope you like it!**

* * *

After the end of the war, Headmistress McGonagall wanted the Slytherins to unite with the rest of the houses at Hogwarts. The upper level Slytherins decided to do their part by holding a poker tournament for the seventh year Gryffindors. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirement, they found three Slytherins already there- Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Frankly, Draco was happily surprised the Golden Boy showed up. He had been slightly withdrawn now that he didn't have to be everyone's only hope.

The three Slytherins sat at a six-sided poker table and waited for the newcomers to sit as well. When they were settled, Draco took it upon himself to welcome everyone and explain the rules for the evening.

"I would like to assume that everyone here knows the rules to poker, but we do have a Weasley in attendance."

"I know how to play poker, Malfoy," Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, but this is a special kind of poker." Draco explained. Pansy giggled. Definitely not a good sign.

"Do you see that closet?" Blaise pointed to a door in the back of the room. "The first two people to loose all their chips will spend the rest of the game in there together."

"We just stand in a closet?" Ron asked, clearly not getting the point.

"No, you git," Draco answered. "The closet's been bewitched. The people who go inside will be forced to engage in three minutes of, uh, _physical activity_ with each other."

"What type of physical activity?" asked Hermione.

"What do you think?" Pansy managed to say between giggles.

Draco continued his explanation. "When the game is done the closet door can be opened. However, if they have not engaged in the required activity the door will remain locked until they have."

"I don't think forced... intimacy is what McGonagall had in mind when she suggested activities to promote house unity," Hermione interjected.

"But what better to create unity than intimacy, Granger?" asked Draco.

"Can we just get started?" Pansy whined.

"Why should we even play? I don't want to get stuck in a closet with you Slytherins," Ron began to stand up to leave.

"Come on Weasel," Draco challenged. "Are you that unconfident in your skills?"

Ron sat back down. "Let's play."

**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

After five hands it was evident who knew what they were doing and who didn't. Draco, Hermione, and Ron all had a decent amount of chips left. But Pansy, Blaise, and Harry were quickly heading towards the closet. However, Harry's luck seemed to be changing. He had a straight and decided to bet the rest of his small pile of chips, sure he would win.

Blaise called him and Harry laid down his cards. "That's a good hand," Blaise commented and Harry smiled. "But mine is better." Blaise showed his hand- four jacks and a 7. He had easily won the round.

"We've got our first one for the closet!" Pansy squealed with delight.

During the next two hands, Harry's luck seemed to transfer to Draco. The blond took two gambles and lost big time. He had quickly gone from one of the best players of the night to the worst. Harry sat at the table, looking horrified at the prospect of being stuck in a closet with his former enemy.

Draco's plan was working perfectly. He was one bad hand away from sharing the closet with his secret crush Harry.

However, Draco's next hand was pretty good. Not a guaranteed win, but it was possible. He looked across the table and noticed the huge smile on Ron's face. Figuring Ron had an even better hand, the blond decided to go all in. Both Ron and Hermione met his bet, but both had chips left over. Draco showed his cards, and Ron kept on smiling. He laid down a straight flush and took the chips. Draco's face feigned disappointment.

Pansy started giggling hysterically while Blaise smiled and winked at Draco. Harry banged his head on the table. Draco stood and moved towards the closet.

Hermione stood as well. "Harry, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, mate," agreed Ron. "We'll all leave right now."

"No, you can't," Blaise countered. "The room is sealed until we finish the game."

Harry slowly got up, resigned to his fate. "It's alright."

Draco reached the closet and opened the door. He stood aside and allowed Harry to enter, then followed and closed the door. He smiled in the dark, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to see.

**Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

"So…" Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should probably just get it over with."

"What!? No!" Harry objected.

"Potter, you know we have to do it or else we'll never get out of here."

"I, I guess you're right."

The two each moved towards the other and they ran into each other.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, embarrassed.

Draco wrapped his arms around the boy. "Don't worry about it. We're supposed to touch, remember?"

Harry tensed in Draco's embrace.

"Come on," Draco said. "It's not like we have a choice."

Harry began to relax and tentatively leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Draco's neck.

"Is that what you call physical activity, Potter?"

"I don't see you doing anything, Malfoy."

"Well, I'm not exactly relishing the fact that I have to do this."

"And you think I am?"

"I bet you haven't a clue as to what you're doing," Draco sneered with his trademark disdain. "Have you even kissed a girl, Potter?"

"Of course I have."

"Prove it."

Harry grabbed Draco's face and met his mouth with a fierce kiss. Their tongues entertwined as the boys battled for dominance.

Draco's plan had worked perfectly.

**Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

Draco pushed Harry roughly against the wall causing Harry to elicit a soft moan. He then explored the boy with his hands, feeling Harry's hard cock through his trousers. Harry's hips moved forward, reveling in the touch. Draco moved his right hand up and pulled the boy's hair while simultaneously pushing his own hips into Harry's. Harry responded by biting Draco's bottom lip.

This was different than anything Draco had ever experienced before. He had been with a few girls, but something always seemed to be missing. He never felt this much passion with anyone else.

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and kissed the boy's chest. He found a nipple and lightly bit it, then licked the bite. Harry dug his nails into Draco's back to show his appreciation. Biting and licking, the Slytherin slowly made his way down Harry's chest. Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders to push him down faster. Draco hastily removed the Gryffindor's trousers. He was at face-level with Harry's hard cock, which was protruding through his boxers. Draco's tongue grazed Harry's manhood through the wet fabric. Harry's hips tried to thrust forward, but were held back by Draco's hands.

"Please Malfoy."

Draco smiled. _I knew I could make you beg for me._

**Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

"Someone seems to be enjoying himself."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Uh, uh, uh. That kind of talk won't get you anywhere, Potter."

"This is so unfair. You can't just stop. I'm bursting here."

Draco slid the tips of his fingers under the boxers' waistband. "You do have a point. But I don't know if I should. You'd have to make it worth my while."

"Please Malfoy. I want you to."

Draco was getting immense enjoyment out of teasing the boy. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to suck me off, Malfoy."

"Oh, is _that_ what you want?"

"Stop being a tease and just do it. I need you."

"Well, if you need me." Draco slipped off the boxers and put his mouth around the tip of Harry's cock. He tried to engulf the boy slowly, but was unable to control himself. He had wanted this for so long and could resist no more.

**Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

Draco sucked hungrily and Harry moaned in ecstasy. He began to shiver and Draco could tell he was close. As much as he wanted to satisfy Harry, he wanted even more to be inside him, so he stopped sucking.

"Why did you stop? I'm so close!"

"Well, I realized that I'm not getting enough out of this. If you're going to cum, I'm going to cum." He took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"The quickest way for us both to get what we want is if I fuck you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to suck you off only to have the game finish before I get mine."

"Fine." Harry pulled Draco to his feet and took off his trousers. Draco turned him around and admired the boy's backside. He was so happy to finally have Harry for himself, but disappointed he couldn't look into his brilliant eyes.

**I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

Draco picked up his wand from his trouser pocket and performed a lubrication spell in his cock and fingers. He slid a finger into Harry, then another to loosen him up.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, do it," Harry replied in a husky voice.

Draco slowly slid himself into Harry, not wanting to hurt the boy. Once he knew Harry was comfortable, Draco slid out and then back in again. Harry moaned and Draco knew he had hit the prostrate. Draco thrust again, making sure to hit the same spot. He began pounding harder and faster. He could feel the sweet release coming.

"Draco, faster, please. I'm almost there."

The boys moved in sync, their bodies working perfectly together. Draco reached around and began rapidly stroking Harry's cock.

The blond was close to completion and could tell his partner was also about to finish.

"Draco!"

**Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

The boys began to dress in silence, unsure of what to say to each other after that experience.

"So…" Harry said.

"Was it good for you?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Back to my surname, are we? That's not what you were screaming a few minutes ago."

"Come off it. This is a one time thing."

Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and whispered in his ear, "You know you loved it." He licked the ear before he pulled away.

"Harry, you can come out now! The game's over. I won 200 galleons!" Ron shouted from the main room.

Harry started to open the door, but Draco held it shut.

"Just so you know, doing any type of physical activity while having contact would have worked. Blaise and I planned on jumping up and down while holding hands if we got stuck in here together."

"Are, are you serious? But you made it seem…"

Draco opened the door, winked at Harry, and walked away, leaving the Gryffindor speechless.

**Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

****

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

* * *

**A/N: The sequel is up! It's titled "LoveGame." If you liked this one, be sure to read that one too!**

**A/N: For those of you who know the real story behind the song, "Poker Face," yes, I realize my story doesn't 100% fit. However, I took some artisitc license and just concentrated on the aspect of someone hiding something from from their lover. **


End file.
